Ichigo Uchiha
by Semaris
Summary: Todavía recuerdo a esa niña atolondrada que llegó un verano y que fui alguna vez. En este momento necesito a miS Tíos más de lo que nunca creí que lo haría
1. Después del entierro

Después del Entierro

**Después del Entierro **

Mis pasos retumbaron en el oscuro corredor.

Ahora vivía sola en esa casa, Sayuri se había casado y tenía su casa.

Las casas vacías exageran los sonidos.

Y más todavía las que extrañan a sus dueños.

Las que están tristes.

Las que están de luto…

Me detengo.

El silencio es tanto que se puede escuchar.

La casa parece más grande.

Enorme.

¿Será tal vez que la tristeza nos hace empequeñecer?…

Tengo miedo.

Necesito un abrazo de mis tíos.

Su consuelo.

Su compañía.

Su amor.

Vuelvo a sentirme como aquella chiquilla indefensa y atolondrada que llegó aquí un verano hace dieciocho años, sin saber, o siquiera sospechar…

Que esta ciudad se convertiría en su ciudad…

Esta casa en su casa…

Y estos tíos…

En sus padres.


	2. Las vacaciones

Las vacaciones

**Las vacaciones**

El tren comenzó a frenar…

Habíamos llegado a Konoha. Mi estomago se hizo nudo y las palmas de mis manos se empaparon. Recordé a mi papá despidiéndome en la estación…

"_pórtate bien… no hagas destrozos… se buena con tu tía Sákura y obedeces a Sasuke"_

Luego un ligero beso en la frente y se fue…

¡Sasuke, el hermano de mi papá!…

¡Mi tío Sasuke!…

Mi estomago se amaró en un nudo. Con toda la seguridad del mundo, él me iba a recibir.

Miré por la ventanilla. Ahí estaba él:

Altísimo, con el cabello negro a la altura del mentón y su eterno traje de ambu, sólo que no llevaba su máscara, cosa que agradecí, por que con ella le tenía más miedo que de costumbre.

Miraba el tren con ansiedad, como con ganas de verme, de que bajara pronto. Pero en cuanto aparecí en la puerta del vagón, su mirada se tornó indiferente y algo burlona. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí, se transformó en la de un halcón que ha descubierto a su presa.

Debo admitir que para mis siete años mi confianza en mi misma estaba bastante desarrollada, tal vez demasiado, pero mi tío Sasuke podía destruirla en un segundo.

Junto a él estaba mi prima Sayuri, que es un año más chica que yo, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Muy parecida a mi tía Sákura.

Me puse detrás de la auxiliar que me había cuidado durante el traje, con su falda me sequé el sudor de las manos. Ella me jaló cariñosamente del brazo y me dio un ligero empujó en la espalda y me dijo

–saluda, Ichigo chan

Como pude me armé de valor

– ¿C… c… cómo le va, tío?

No me respondió, me saludó con un ligero tirón en el flequillo y un ligero apretón en las mejillas. Tomó mi maleta, mi prima tomó mi mano, me sonrió y comenzamos a andar hacia la salida de la estación, dónde nos esperaba un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, acompañado de otros dos chicos.

Esa tarde supe que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y que él, y su esposa, Hinata, eran amigos de mis tíos, y los chicos eran sus hijos

Uno rubio, más o menos de mi edad, con los ojos claros, casi blancos. El otro era más chico, de unos cinco años, de cabello negro y ojos azules, que me miró asustado.

Y más tarde, esos chicos se convertirían, junto con mi prima, Sayuri, en mis amigos, mis confidentes, mis hermanos.

Nos acercamos a él y lo saludé con timidez

–Sasuke, si no lo supiera diría que es tuya y de Sákura –le dijo a mi tío con una sonrisa. Yo solo había visto a mis tíos una vez antes de esa visita, y era cierto lo que decía Naruto.

Yo me parecía más a mis tíos que a mis padres, mi madre, Ichigo Nayori, había muerto cuando yo tenía tres años, pero tenía un gran parecido con mi tía Sákura a pesar de no ser parientes, ambas eran médicas y ambas tenían el cabello rosa, igualito al mío. Pero mi mamá tenía los ojos marrones, y, muy a pesar de mi padre, había sacado los ojos de mi tío Sasuke.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó, yo miré a mi tío, como pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, él me dio una palmada en la espala y yo miré a Naruto

–watashi namae wa Uchiha Ichigo des –contesté rápidamente y él sonrió.

–Este es Iori, y él es Hoshi –me dijo señalando a los chicos, yo los miré un segundo y sonreí discretamente

–Tenemos que hablar, Sasuke –le dijo Naruto a mi tío, muy serio

–Que los niños nos esperen aquí –le dijo mi tío

– ¡adiós niños! Se cuidan ¿eh? Si se les acerca un robachicos pelean con uñas y dientes ¡pobre del que se deje robar! –nos dijo Naruto y ambos se fueron.

Hoshi, Sayuri y yo nos abrazamos a Iori, Sayuri y yo por ser niñas y él por ser más chico.

Estábamos muy asustados, toda la gente que había en la estación tenía cara de robachicos.

Hoshi comenzó a pellizcarme inconcientemente, lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, muy seguido por cierto. Sayuri, que en general era muy seria hablaba con voz estridente y se reía a carcajadas. Yo comencé a rascarme nerviosamente en la cara y mis dientes sonaban como castañuelas.

Iori nos tranquilizaba diciéndonos que no perdiéramos las esperanzas, y que confiáramos en los adultos.

–Tranquilos muchachos, seguramente vendrán a buscarnos antes de que anochezca –nos dijo y yo me pegué más a él. Eran las dos de la tarde.

Los demás seguían con sus tics nerviosos y yo me estaba haciendo pis.

De pronto aparecieron de nuevo junto a nosotros, mi tío volvió a tomar mi maleta y nos dijo –vámonos niños

Comenzamos a andar y Hoshi se puso junto a mí de inmediato, bastante feliz, pues no tendría que dejar mi pellizcado brazo. Yo, disimuladamente, me acomodé para que por lo menos siguiera con el otro.

Después de un par de calles le dije a mi tío en voz baja –tío, quiero hacer pis

–muy bien, Ichigo chan –me contestó –no hay problema ¡hágase en los pantalones!

– ¿Cómo, tío? –le pregunté asombrada

–mire, niña –me explicó –si su necesidad es de tal magnitud que no puede contenerla ¡adelante! ¡Desahóguese! nada más no me vaya a manchar a mí

– ¡ni a mí tampoco! –gritó Sayuri alejándose lo más que pudo

–Ahora –continuó mi tío Sasuke –si tiene usted control sobre su cuerpo, en unos minutos más estaremos en la casa y podrá satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas con toda corrección y comodidad

Yo comencé a caminar con las piernas muy apretadas y descubrí, con agradable sorpresa, mi capacidad para dominar necesidades fisiológicas:

Práctica muy útil en la vida.


	3. El cuarto de Kyoshi

El cuarto de Kyoshi

**El cuarto de ****Kyoshi**

Esta casa es muy antigua, tiene paredes de piedra y yeso, muy gruesas, de esas que guardan los sonidos y los sueltan cuando menos te lo esperas

"_en los techos guarda las voces de la gente" _

Decía mi tío Sasuke

"_y en las baldosas del patio, las de la madre naturaleza"_

Tiene también un pequeño estanque y arcos en los pasillos.

Antes había un perico, que era como parte de la misma casa, y uno de los tesoros de mi tía Sákura. Se llamaba Rorro.

En cuanto alguno de los cuatro llegaba a la casa, el perico se ponía a gritar _"¡mis niñoooos! ¡Mis amoreeees!" _imitando, según élla voz de mi tía Sákura.

Era un perico libre; la enorme jaula blanca que colgaba en la habitación de mis tíos no tenía puerta y entraba y salía a voluntad, al igual que a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Lo mismo lo encontrabas acurrucado en un sillón de la sala que en la tina del baño o las almohadas de mi prima o mía.

Mi tía y su perico cantaban a dúo a veces:

Ella: _corazón santo_

Él: _tú reinarás_

Ella: _tú nuestro encanto_

Él: _siempre serás_

El perico también cantaba en modalidad de solista, el himno, alguna canción que estuviera de moda, y rezaba.

Mi tío Sasuke decía que si hubiera un concurso de animales fastidiosos él y Naruto empatarían en el primer lugar. Mi tía Sákura fingía que no lo escuchaba, ella adoraba a su perico y lo consentía muchísimo, igual que a nosotras.

Por lo único que se enojaba, con él y con nosotros, era por que maltratáramos sus plantas:

– ¡Rorro no deshojes los helechos! ¡Ichigo chan, no arranques los duraznos verdes! ¡Sayuri chan, deja las flores en paz! –

Yo no podía entrar a una cocina sin que algo pasara, jamás he sabido ni he podido cocinar ni nada por el estilo, así que, por el bien común, me quedaba fuera de la cocina mientras mi tía y mi prima preparaban la comida.

Un día mi tío Sasuke me dio una espada de madera,

–ándele, Ichigo chan, juegue por ahí, diviértase un rato –

Yo comencé a luchar tímidamente contra los enemigos imaginarios…

Poco a poco el calor de la batalla aumentó: una cabeza salió volando, después un brazo, luego el otro…

– ¡Ichigo chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Eran mi tía Sákura y mi prima Sayuri!

Mi prima miró el piso y comenzó a mover su mano estirada de arriba abajo con un leve "sssssss"

– ¡mira nada más, niña! ¿Por qué destruyes mis plantas?

Las cabezas y los brazos se transformaron en helechos rotos y flores destrozadas. Le iba a decir que mi tío me había dado la espada, que él me había dicho que jugara ahí, pero el gesto de su cara me dejó muda.

Nunca antes se había enojado conmigo. Me dieron ganas de llorar.

– ¡perdóneme tía! –fue lo único que dije

–No, Ichigo chan, esto no lo podemos pasar por alto. Lo siento mucho, niña, pero te vas a quedar en el cuarto de Kyoshi hasta la hora de la merienda –me sentenció

¡El cuarto de Kyoshi! ¡Era lo peor que le podía pasar a cualquiera!

Ese cuarto nos daba miedo. Está en el fondo del jardín. Del techo salía un sonido agudísimo, muy parecido a una escala musical.

Mi tío Sasuke nos decía que era la voz de Kyoshi.

Una cantante de muy lejos que, según él, vivó aquí, en la casa, hace más de un siglo y que, defraudada por la pena de un viejo amor, se encerró a piedra y lodo en ese cuarto sin comer, sin beber, sin dormir. Sólo cantando de día y noche:

_Coração, coração ingrato. _

Hasta que se consumió.

Decía que jamás encontraron el cadáver, que lo único que encontraron fue su vestido, joyas y peineta.

Y qué, seguramente, sus cenizas habían volado y se habían quedado atoradas entre los tabiques del techo, desde donde, tristemente, seguía entonando su canción desgarradora

–Y así será hasta el fin del mundo –nos decía con voz solemne y a nosotras se nos erizaba la piel.

Cuando mi tía no estaba, él nos llevaba ahí y, haciendo voz de tenor, se ponía a gritar:

"_¡Kyoshi, saaaaálganos!"_

Y nosotros salíamos corriendo lo más rápido que pudiéramos, era una prueba de valentía que ninguno consiguió pasar hasta cinco años más tarde.

Con miedo y todo, me dirigí hasta ahí, por que sabía que merecía el castigo.

Entré muy temerosa, escuchando pasos detrás de mí. Cerré la puerta.

Sentí que alguien la jalaba por fuera, así que, temblando como gelatina, logre dar algunos pasos y me senté en un rincón

Con todas mis fuerzas canté para mis adentros

"_¡Kyoshi, no me vaya a saliiiiiiiir!"_

La puerta se comenzó a abrir…

Rechinaba horriblemente.

Me encogí para protegerme.

Se seguía abriendo…

¡Una cabeza se asomó!

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, y escuché una voz que, en miedo de terror, sonó como de ultratumba

– ¿Qué le pasó, Ichigo chan?

Era mi tío Sasuke, que me veía con una mirada entre compasiva y burlona. Me dio mucho coraje y decidí no hablarle

– ¿no me contesta? –me preguntó

Seguí callada

– ¿está enojada conmigo niña? –se me acercó y se sentó frente a mí

–Sí, tío –respondí al fin

–por su culpa mi tía me castigó

– ¿por mi culpa? –se sorprendió

– ¿es culpa mía que usted anduviera jugando en un lugar que sabía que estaba prohibido?

–pero usted me dijo que…

–_pero usted me dijo que… –_me interrumpió haciendo una voz chillona, que se suponía era la mía, y luego continuó con su voz normal

–sabe bien que las plantas no son mías, sino de su tía ¿Cómo acepta que alguien le ofrezca disponer de lo ajeno? Si le hubiera ofrecido mis instrumentos para que jugara entonces la responsabilidad habría sido mía, pero si usted aceptó jugar con las plantas de su tía, sólo por que yo se lo sugerí, la responsable es usted y nadie más. Además ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer destrozos en una casa en donde está usted solo de visita?

Al ver mi cara deprimida, de una de las bolsas de su chaleco extrajo un pan y me lo dio, noté algunos mordiscos en la cubierta y me explicó:

–es pan labrado, Ichigo chan, y, como yo mismo lo labré es pan sagrado

Yo acepté el pan sagrado pues el miedo me había dejado un hueco en el estómago

–cómaselo rápido –me dijo

–no se lo vayan a arrebatar

– ¿Cómo tío? –pregunté con un escalofrío

Con voz ronca, muy lenta, como un eco del más allá, me dijo

–acuérdese que Kyoshi murió de hambreee…

Me metí a la boca el pan entero

Cuando me estaba ahogando, me acostó sobre sus piernas boca abajo, me golpeó la espalda con fuerza y me dijo

–por ser usted mi sobrina este "avanzado tratamiento médico" le va a costra el módico precio de la mitad de lo que traiga usted en el bolsillo…


	4. El charco del Ingenio

Ok, para comprender mejor a los niños te dejo una lista de las edades

Ok, para comprender mejor a los niños te dejo una lista de las edades

Toshiro 9

Ichigo 7

Iori 7

Sayuri 6

Hoshi 5

Aiko 5

**El Charco del Ingenio **

_(Basado en un caso real. . . por lo menos lo del restaurante)_

Tenía una semana de haber llegado a Konoha y casi todos los conocidos de mis tíos habían venido a conocerme. Entre ellos los "cuñados" de Naruto y Hinata, eran Ten-Ten y Neji, y sus dos hijos, Toshiro y su hermana menor, Aiko.

Ambos tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos claros, casi blancos, igual que Iori.

Después de eso, el grupo de cuatro se volvió de seis

Pero a pesar de tanta atención, me sentía trise. No había recibido llamadas ni nada de mi papá

–tía ¿no me ha hablado mi papá? –le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta, por que yo había estado muy al pendiente del teléfono, es más, yo había contestado todas las llamadas de la casa.

–No, mi niña, no te ha hablado –me contestó

Recapacitó un momento y luego agregó

–pero acuérdate que el teléfono ha estado muy raro, y, se han cortado varias llamadas, tal vez era él…

Mi decepción no se fue con la respuesta de mi tía.

Lo más probable es que lo notara en mi cara, por que me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, luego, acomodándome el pelo con los dedos, me dijo

–pero tú no te preocupes, mi princesita, yo creo que no tarda en llegar su llamada. Tu vete tranquila al paseo, si te llama, yo te guardo el mensaje y le pido que te llame en la noche.

Ese día mi tío y Naruto nos iban a llevar a los seis al Charco del Ingenio, solo iban ellos dos, por que Neji jamás tuvo cabeza para otros niños que no fueran los suyos, y mi tía y las demás se iban a comer con Ino, una vieja compañera del colegio.

Nos subimos todos al coche, tuvimos que atravesar toda la ciudad y luego salir al camino que conduce al famoso charco, Naruto iba al volante.

Al llegar a la ciudad, un agente de tráfico estaba marcando el alto, Naruto y mi tío cruzaron miradas cómplices y nosotros seis temblamos, después de que hacían eso, siempre tenía la seguridad de que "algo" iba a pasar.

Llegamos frente al agente, Naruto no frenó por que esperaba la indicación de mi tío, y como no se la dio, pasamos como ráfaga junto al agente.

Casi nos lo llevamos de corbata.

Se puso a pitar como loco su silbato, haciendo señas para que nos paráramos.

Mi tío le hizo una señal a Naruto con la cabeza, él frenó y el agente llegó al coche muy agitado por la carrera

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, oficial? –preguntó mi tío desde su asiento

–se me ofrece multarlos, señor, se pasaron el alto

–disculpe, es que no lo vimos –exclamó apenado

–Y eso que dicen que la carne de burro no es transparente –agregó Naruto.

El hombre enrojeció y temblando de coraje fue hacia la ventanilla de mi tío, él la cerró rápidamente.

El agente tocó el vidrio

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó mi tío

El hombre seguía tocando y comenzó a resoplar, con cada resoplido sus cachetes se inflaban como si hubiera tragado una bomba de aire.

Nosotros nos reíamos con ganas.

–contrólense niños, voy a abrir la ventanilla –nos dijo mi tío

Nos tapamos la boca para disimular.

El agente tocaba ahora con furia y resoplaba inflando los cachetes de forma increíble y parecía que iban a reventar de un segundo a otro.

Mi tío bajó el vidrio

– ¡ah, es usted! –Dijo con alegría –yo creí que era un vendedor de globos

Le dio unas palmaditas en los cachetes.

Se escuchó una carcajead.

Había sido Naruto.

Nos dio aún más risa.

Mi tío se había puesto el dedo índice sobre la boca, pidiendo silencio, pero la risa ya era incontrolable para los siete, Sayuri parecía a punto de ahogarse.

El oficial sacó un bloc, escribió en varias hojas, las arrancó, se las dio de la mala gana a mi tío y le pidió su licencia y la tarjeta de circulación.

El agente las revisó y palideció al ver la licencia de mi tío

–disculpe usted, Uchiha sama, no volverá a pasar –se cuadró el agente regresándole la tarjeta y la licencia, le pidió a mi tío los papeles que le había dado y se alejó caminando muy derecho.

–Sasuke, eso fue increíble –comentó Naruto con una risita mientras ponía el auto de nuevo en marcha.

Íbamos felices, comentando el incidente de los cachetes inflados, cuando mi tío preguntó

– ¿volteó el letrero como le dije, Iori kun? –

– ¡sí, Sasuke san! –respondió Iori con un aire eficiente y yo me sonrojé completamente. Mi tío notó esto por el retrovisor y su mirada se afinó al instante

El letrero era uno que mi tío ponía en la puerta de la oficina; por un lado decía _"Se atiende de 9 a 7"_ y del otro decía simplemente _"No se atiende"_

El ojo de agua del Charco del Ingenio está rodeado de pequeños arbustos cuajados de fresas y moras silvestres. Pero están plagados de espinas.

En cuanto nos bajamos del coche mi tío miró a Naruto y él le pasó una shuriken.

Instrumento en mano mi tío se puso a cortar fresas, las peló y nos las repartió.

Mientras comíamos él revisaba las cáscaras

– ¡tío! / ¡Papá! ¿Por qué haces eso? –le preguntamos sorprendidas Sayuri y yo

–Pues no están para saberlo –nos dijo muy serio –pero las fresas son mi fruta preferida… ¡pero me hacen mucho daño!… así, me hago ilusiones de que comí muchas ¡muchísimas!

Sus manos habían quedado como alfileteros por las espinas cuando había arrancado las fresas, así que Naruto le dio unas pinzas.

Pacientemente se quitó una por una y nosotros nos sentamos a observarlo. Cuando por fin terminó, nos desvestimos

– ¡yo no sé nadar! –dije de inmediato

– ¡yo tampoco! –chilló Aiko

– ¿ah, no? –Se acercó amenazante, nosotras retrocedimos – ¡pues ahorita mismo van a aprender!

Nos quitó la ropa. Quedamos a su merced. Desnudas parecíamos más pequeñas.

Aiko comenzó a llorar, con cada sollozo sus chonguitos castaños rebotaban en el aire, parecían resortes.

Yo apreté los labios con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi tío se agachó y nuestras caras quedaron a la misma altura.

– ¿y usted por qué no llora, Ichigo chan? –Me dijo -¡hágalo de una vez, porque adentro del agua no va a poder hacerlo!

– ¡BUAAAA! –me solté.

Él se desvistió, quedando en calzoncillos, nos tomó de la mano y, antes de darnos cuenta, ya estábamos en el agua

– ¡Naruto, métete con los otros niños! –le gritó desde la orilla.

En un veloz movimiento, Naruto quedó también en calzoncillos, se lanzó al agua y los llamó.

Iori se desnudó por completo, Hoshi se dejó los calzoncillos, Sayuri el fondo y Toshiro no se quiso desvestir, así que se quitó los zapatos solamente y se metió con ropa.

Al principio, Aiko y yo no nos soltábamos del cuello de mi tío, pero él, con infinita paciencia, que jamás le volví a ver, poco a poco, nos enseñó a flotar y a deslizarnos en el agua.

¡Ese día aprendimos a nadar!

Varias horas más tarde salimos del agua y, para secarnos, ya que no llevábamos toallas ni otra cosa parecida, nos tendimos al sol, lo mismo que la ropa de los demás.

En lo que nos secábamos, mi tío nos puso a repetir una letanía

– ¡Charco del Ingenio!

– ¡Charco del Ingenio! –repetíamos

– ¡Que se nos pegue tantito tu segundo apelativo!

– ¡Que se nos pegue tantito tu segundo apelativo!

Lo dijimos infinidad de veces.

En esos momentos yo pensé que el segundo apelativo del Charco del Ingenio eran el lodo y las hojas secas en que estábamos tendidos, así que apreté mi cuerpo fuertemente contra la tierra. Cuando me vi llena de hojas y barro me levanté un salto y grité feliz

– ¡ya se me pegó el apelativo del Charco! ¡Mire, tío!

– ¡qué bien, Ichigo chan! –me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Orgullosa, me volví a tender

Permanecimos así otro rato, hasta que, de pronto, mi tío gritó:

– ¡a ver, todos! ¡Sacúdanse los apelativos del charco y vístanse rápidamente!

Obedecimos de inmediato.

Cuando estuvimos listos, nos preguntó si queríamos pasar por ramen de regreso a la casa.

Todos, en especial Naruto, dijimos que sí.

–Pero con una condición –nos dijo

– ¿Cuál? –preguntamos a coro los niños

–que se lo van a comer con chile y van a aguantar el picante sin lloriquear y, sobre todo –aquí recalcó las palabras –no le van a decir nada a sus mamás…

–Ni a Neji –completó Naruto

–exacto, ni a sus mamás, ni a Neji ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Hai! –aceptamos

--

En el puesto de ramen pedimos un tazón cada uno y agua de limón para todos, sólo mi tío pidió de naranja.

Mi tío puso una cucharada de salsa y un chile jalapeño en cada plato (menos en el de él)

–observen como Naruto disfruta el picante. Imiten la forma en que muerde el chile

Lo miramos con atención, nos dio una sonrisita y continuó, seguimos su ejemplo.

A Toshiro se le salieron las lágrimas, Sayuri comenzó a toser, Iori se puso como jitomate y Hoshi y yo nos quedamos sin respiración.

Antes de morder el chile, Aiko se le acercó a mi tío y, con los ojos grandes y llorosos, le preguntó:

– ¿me da permiso de llorar?

–está bien, niña, pero hágalo quedito ¡y apúrese para que muerda su chile, como los demás!

Al terminar, todos teníamos dolor de estómago. Él sacó una libretita e hizo un "receta médica" para cada uno y nos las repartió. Después nos las fue pidiendo, las leía y nos daba una tableta de leche de magnesia que llevaba en el botiquín que le había puesto mi tía Sákura.

–hoy aprendieron una cosa muy importante, niños –nos dijo solemnemente –comer chiles a mordidas no es cualquier cosa; agradézcanle a Naruto por su enseñanza

– ¡gracias, Naruto! -dijimos al mismo tiempo

–cuando quieran, niños –nos dijo con una ligera reverencia

–después, entre los dos, vamos a enseñarles otra cosa importante –nos dijo mi tío de camino al coche –cuando tengan edad, les vamos a enseñar a manejar

Regresamos a la casa con esa ilusión, aunque la mía de que mi papá me hubiera llamado era más fuerte que aquélla.

Entrando a la casa se lo pregunté a mi tía. Ella dudó un momento y luego me dijo

–sí, mi princesa, te habló. Me dijo que te extraña mucho, que espera que te las estés pasando muy bien y que te manda un beso

Después me miró un largo rato, sus ojos se humedecieron y me abrazó con fuerza.


	5. La heladeria

La heladería

**La heladería **

Como era primero de mes mi tío y Naruto tenían que ir al pueblo a comprar algunos instrumentos de su trabajo y medicinas para la cínica de mi tía. Ella le dijo que nos llevara, él aceptó.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago salir con mi tío siempre se convertía en una aventura.

En ese momento llegó a la casa un hombre alto, de cabello plateado, acompañado de una muchacha de unos trece años, de cabello plateado y ojos miel, de inmediato noté que era bastante bonita

–Kakashi, Zumie –los saludó mi tío

–Padrino –respondió la muchacha

–Tsunade me asignó trabajo, no voy a poder acompañarlos –le dijo a mi tío y a Naruto, ellos lo miraron con curiosidad

–luego les cuento, pero Zumie puede ir en mi lugar –les dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha

Al ver que también iba ella, me tranquilicé un poco.

Nos despedimos de mi tía y de los demás, y nos acomodamos en el coche.

–Ichigo y Hoshi se vienen con Naruto y conmigo, los demás se van atrás, sin incomodar a Zumie –dijo mi tío

Instintivamente crucé mis brazos para protegerlos, pero fue inútil, Hoshi era muy hábil. Su pequeña manita se abrió paso y se insertó con fuerza en mi brazo.

Mi tío y Naruto nos fueron contando historias de cuando estaban en el colegio.

Los nervios de Hoshi se calmaron y, por fortuna, mi brazo descansó.

Llegamos al pueblo. Primero fuimos por el material de mi tío y luego pasamos por las medicinas. Le preguntamos a mi tío que si podíamos bajar del coche para pasear un poco.

–Sí, niños –respondió –pero no se separen. Naruto se queda aquí para cualquier cosa que lo necesiten.

Cerca de ahí estaba una heladería.

– ¿podemos esperarlos en la heladería? –preguntó Toshiro

–sí, si quieren –respondió distraído mientras revisaba unos papeles que le había mandado mi tía en su portafolios.

– ¿podemos pedir un helado? –preguntó Iori

–Sí, pueden hacerlo –dijo mi tío con la vista puesta en los papeles

– ¿y una leche malteada? –preguntó Sayuri

–pues sí, si a ustedes les gusta –nos dijo y se alejó

Le prometimos a Naruto un barquillo

– ¿de qué lo quieres, papá? –le preguntó Hoshi

–De cajeta –respondió saboreándose

El heladero nos saludó y anotó el pedido:

Helados

Leches malteadas

Galletas

Un flan para Zumie

Y, para Iori y Sayuri, además de sus helados, pan dulce

–Sayuri, el pan dulce está muy caro –le había advertido Iori

–sí, pero tengo hambre

Iori pensó un segundo en la respuesta y dijo

– ¡ay! Yo también –se sobó el estómago – ¿puedo pedir otros para mí?

– ¡claro! –Respondió Sayuri -¡hay que aprovechar que mi papá anda de disparador!

–No coman mucho, por que no van a tener hambre a la hora de la cena acuérdense que mi madrina Sákura nos invitó a dormir. Y menos tú, Sayuri, que eres tan remilgosa –dijo Zumie –no quiero que mi madrina regañe al pobre de mi padrino

– ¡déjame pedir un panecito dulce, Zumie chan! –Le suplicó – ¡te prometo que sí como!

–Está bien –consintió ella

Cuando vimos venir a mi tío pedimos la cuenta

– ¡Hola, buenas tardes! –Gritó mi tío desde la puerta – ¿terminaron, niños? ¡Vámonos que tenemos prisa!

Nos miramos todos desconcertados. Zumie fue a hablar con él

– ¡cómo! ¿No traen dinero para pagar? –gritó tan fuerte que en toda la heladería se enteraron de nuestro problema

Llegó a nuestra mesa de tres zancadas

– ¿Cómo está eso niños? ¡Explíquenmelo, por que no entiendo! –vociferó

–pero, papá, tú dijiste que te podíamos esperar aquí –le recordó Sayuri

–sí, niña, eso dije ¿acaso había algo que se los impidiera?

–Pero también dijo que podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos –dijo Iori

– ¿Por qué no iban a poder hacerlo?

–Pero nosotros supusimos que usted iba a pagar –le dije, al borde del llanto

– ¿yo? –Dijo mi tío con exagerada sorpresa – ¿y por qué supusieron eso? ¿De pura casualidad les dije _pidan lo que quieran, que yo voy a pagar_?

–bueno, no, pero nosotros supusimos que… –mi voz temblaba

– ¡en la vida no hay que suponer! –Exclamó escandalosamente – ¡hay que estar seguros antes de actuar! ¿Cómo se ponen a consumir a tontas y locas sin contar con recursos para pagar?

Una vocecita interrumpió

–Zumie, me siento mal, quiero vomitar

– ¡no, Hoshi kun! –Gritó mi tío – ¡esa no es la forma de remediar esta situación! ¿Cree usted que devolviendo lo que se engulló quedará exento de deuda? ¡No señor! Además, aquí no se acepta esa forma de pago, aquí hay que saldar las deudas _al con-ta-do_ –recalcó

Zumie se sentó a Hoshi en las piernas y se puso a consentirlo. Hoshi se tranquilizó

Mi tío seguía inconmovible

– ¡resuelvan esto de inmediato por que tengo mucha prisa!

Se dio la vuelta y fue al mostrador a hablar con el heladero.

Rascamos nuestros bolsillos, pero, aún juntando lo de todos no alcanzaba para pagar ni la mitad

Iori salió de la heladería y al poco tiempo regresó con el dinero que nos faltaba

– ¡miren! ¡Mi papá nos prestó! –Nos informó feliz –de pura casualidad Tsunade sama le acaba de pagar su semana por adelantado. Que no se nos olvidé su barquillo.

Zumie fue al mostrador a pedirlo y a pagar la cuenta, iba cargando a Hoshi. Mi tío se lo quitó de los brazos

– ¡ay, niño, no me pellizque! –gritó

Con Hoshi prendido a sus mejillas, mi tío llegó a nuestra mesa

– ¡Ichigo chan, venga acá! –me dijo

Me cargó en el otro brazo, las pincitas de Hoshi volaron hacia mí. Por suerte ese día traía suéter.

Rumbo al coche, mi tío nos dijo

– ¿Por qué me miran con esos ojos? Las miradas rencorosas son muy desagradables. Además, desearles mal a los demás no es bueno

Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, dejamos la venganza en manos de mi tía.

Al llegar a la casa:

Zumie –mi papá me dijo que cuando volviéramos me fuera de inmediato a la casa, perdón

Iori –madrina Sákura ¿nos dejas salir a jugar a Ichigo y a mí?

Yo –voy con Iori, no tengo hambre

Sayuri –espérenme, voy con ustedes

Hoshi –tengo sueño ¿me puedo dormir un ratito?

Y ninguno probamos bocado a la hora de la cena.


End file.
